Real Play:Gudilines
chat # Do not be argumentative with moderators. #* If a user believes that a moderator has wrongly warned or kicked them, they are allowed to respectfully voice their concerns in the main chat. Situations like these are usually quickly resolved. If, however, the situation begins to get personal or heated, the user will be asked to immediately voice their concerns in P.M. (Private Message). #* To further this, if a user believes a moderator has wrongly banned them, they are allowed to contact them on their message wall. If a moderator has made a clear mistake, the user can expect to be unbanned quickly. However, in cases in which no mistakes have been made and the banned user is attempting to negotiate a shortening of their ban, they must remember to be respectful throughout their defense. If they fail to do so, they will be warned or punished accordingly at moderator discretion. # Do not harass other users. #* Public harassment of any kind in the chat will result in an instant ban. #* Unfortunately, due to the simplicity of creating a fake screenshot, screenshots of a user's P.M. sent to a moderator will not be accepted as evidence of harassment. Exceptions can occur if the harassing user has admitted to doing so. Users are advised to use the blocking function if they feel another user is harassing them. # Do not use any racial or gender slurs, or any word relating to human genitalia. #* Depending on the use of the word, punishment may range from a simple warning for one mention or an instant-ban for derogatory use. #* Do not attempt to evade this rule through the use of censoring, synonyms, or archaic terms. # Do not discuss, make light of, link, or show images of sensitive topics in the chatroom. #* This includes, but is not limited to: offensive imagery, sexual intercourse, murder, rape, the death of a real person, and suicide. This rule may be infracted in a variety of ways. Punishment may range from a simple warning for a brief mention, to an instant-block for graphic imagery or text. #* As this roleplay does have some young-adult themes, discussion of death and murders within the context of The Demon's Light is allowed. If, however, you begin to give graphic details, you will be punished accordingly. #* The users in this community are not therapists. Individuals suffering from any mental problems seeking help will be advised to P.M. a user they may know, or search for help elsewhere. # Do not spam the chat. #* To "spam" the chat may be defined as, but is not limited to: the abuse of emoticons or the /me command, the use of more than twelve letters of capital letters, repeated blank space, the use of more than thirty-five letters of big text, the flooding of the chat by words and/or sentences in rapid succession (sending more than seven lines of text into chat at once or in rapid succession is counted as a "wall of text" and therefore spam), large images, and the repetition of the same phrase excessively (ex: help me). Depending on obvious intentions and severity, a user violating these rules will be punished at moderator discretion. # Do not abuse multiple accounts. #* The use of sockpuppets, an alternative account used to evade a ban or block on a main account, is forbidden. Sockpuppets will be given an''' infinite ban', and the main account's ban will be added onto at moderator discretion. #* Users, with the exception of bot accounts used by bureaucrats, administrators, and approved users, are allowed only one account in the chatroom. Depending on past infractions, or if multiple accounts were brought in, such alternate accounts will either be kicked or banned. Unauthorized bots accounts are an exception, and will be banned upon entering chat. #* Please try to stick to only one main account. #** Users are allowed to change their account every so often, but excessive alt-switching will result in all of your alternate accounts being banned. Further switching will result in the main account being banned as well. # Please accept the opinions of others. #* It is inevitable that users will run into other users with differing opinions from themselves. If the user respectfully disagreed with an opinion, remain calm, and do not throw around personal insults. As long as the discussion topic is allowed, a wide variety of topics may be discussed from several viewpoints, including politics. # Do not incite drama. #* Please do not try and incite drama by personally attacking a user in the main chat. The user being attacked is advised to not respond. '''All users' participating in the drama will be asked to take the drama to private messages. If all users participating fail to do so, all users will be punished at moderator discretion. #* In addition to obvious personal attacks, please do not use snarky "digs" (insulting sarcastic comments that are usually put in small or strike-through text). # Do not feed the trolls. #* To "feed" a troll means to: antagonize a user trolling, join the troll in their trolling, provide commentary on the user, commenting on kicks and bans of troll users, or mentioning a troll that is blocked for infinite. Trolls are to be ignored, and any user seen feeding a troll will be punished at moderator discretion. #* If a user wishes to stop a troll while no moderators are on or the moderators are away (also known as AFK), the proper response is to ping a moderator or contact one through a Discord DM. # Do not constantly mention and advertise your wiki in the main chat. #* Users are freely allowed to post an advertising link to their wiki twice per day. #* Please be aware that the linking of chats, of any form (ex: other wiki chats, Discord servers), is forbidden. The purpose of this is to prevent chat-raiding and migration. # Please stay on-topic during roleplay discussions. #* Due to the importance of the topic, users are asked to stay on-topic to roleplay discussions currently happening in the chat. They are advised to take off-topic discussions into P.M., any user failing to listen to warnings to stay on-topic will be punished at moderator discretion. Roleplay rules # Out of character discussions during roleplays is to be done in brackets. ([((, <<, {{) # Please do not chapter-throw. #* To "chapter-throw" is defined as such: to significantly derail an established story-line through an intrusive character introduction, a random major event/action, etc. #* It is important to remember that this is a highly broad term. Sometimes, rather than staff easily identifying and removing a chapter-throwing reply, it may be required for a discussion within current roleplayers. It may be necessary as an important plot-point to introduce a major story-line or a major character. Always remember to talk to roleplayers when you plan to introduce a plot-changing action. # Please do not engage in not safe for work [NSFW roleplay. #* Infraction of this rule will result in the immediate editing/removal of your post. Depending on past infractions, your obvious intentions, and the severity, further punishment (removal from roleplay, blocking) may be applied at moderator discussion. # Please do not god-mod. #* To "god-mod" during a roleplay is defined as such: invincibility, instant-kill attacks, the controlling of other characters, omniscience, etc. #** Rarely, it may be required of another user to perform insignificant actions (ex: having another user's character enter a vehicle) with another user's character to advance the plot further. Such instances should always be discussed with the other user to determine if they are okay with you doing so. #** It is important to remember that god-modding is not always extreme and intentional. Sometimes, you may unintentionally god-mod, and slowly derail the roleplay. Here are some questions to ask yourself to determine if you may have god-modded: Did your character have any way of knowing where this location was? Was it established your character already had a convenient item? Did you give another character reaction time to your attack? Roleplayer Reviews Roleplayer Reviews is an annual event in which roleplayers look at other roleplayer's performance in the roleplay and determine whether their character - and their roleplayer - is a good fit for the RP This will not result in a suspension unless they have not been active in the roleplay for at least 6 months. The date for roleplayer reviews is November 15 - November 22nd each year. Page guidlines # Real play roleplay series takes place in a post-apocalyptic world that is caught in a struggle between demons and angels. All pages should be set in the timeline of the RP, with no relations to the modern world and modern times. # Please ensure that all pages that you create are entitled correctly, with proper capitalization and spelling. # Unless it is a location page or something similar, please include a minimum of three hundred words, as well as detailed sentences on your page, with all necessary information, such as background, appearance, personality, abilities, and trivia. More can be added on if chosen, but those are needed basics. Any page under three hundred words will be marked as a stub. # No NSFW pages. Any created will be deleted upon discovery and the author will face a month-long block. # When creating an OC character, please begin the page in a personal sandbox until it meets the page qualifications. Any OC page created before the qualifications are met will be moved to the author's sandbox and the original page will be deleted. # Please ensure that your page has correct grammar. This does not mean your page has to be grammatically perfect to fit this guideline, as other users can fix small errors. # Please ensure that your page does not have any copyrighted material. # Creators of pages have authority over their pages. Only grammatical errors and updates regarding things that have happened in the roleplay are allowed to be done by anyone. Any other edits, especially major edits, by other users need to have been approved by the creator beforehand, lest they count as vandalism. Administrators and content moderators still have the authority to delete low-quality pages, however. # All pages must follow these guidelines. If a page has been marked as a stub for longer than a week, it will be then marked for deletion. Failure to improve the page will result in the page being deleted. If you are not a content moderator or administrator, you may mark pages as stubs or for deletion to help Staff members. user review # To be eligible to vote in any discussion, a user must have made their first edit on the wiki no less than one week prior to the start of a discussion. # In order for a proposal to pass, it needs 51% support. In order for a User Rights Request to pass, it needs 67% support. #* Proposals and User Rights Requests generally remain open for seven days; however, administrators, assistants, and Discussions moderators are allowed to close these votes early after five days of voting. # When voting on proposals, if you do not include such things as "Support", "Oppose", or "Neutral" when voting, your vote will be counted as invalid and deleted from the post by either an admin or a Discussions Moderator. # Please be aware that you are not allowed to vote for yourself. #* You are not allowed to vote for yourself. While you can support proposals you create by casting a vote, you are not allowed to vote for yourself on user right requests and User of the Month votes. If you vote for yourself, the vote will be deleted by either an admin or Discussions Moderator and therefore cast out. # Do not vote more than once. #* If you vote more than once on a Discussions post, the vote will be deleted and cast out. # Do not use alts to vote. #* If it is discovered that you are voting multiple times using alts, you will be blocked for a week and all your alts will be blocked for infinite. # In order to nominate a user for the User of the Month role, the nominated user must meet all of the qualifications or the nomination will be counted as invalid. #* In order for it to be a valid nomination, the nominated user must meet the requirements of not being the previous month's UotM and not having been banned from chat or blocked on the wiki in the current month in which they have been nominated.